I need help! readers, go to my profile for details
by random llama127
Summary: Harry is excited for another year of Hogwarts awaits him. This will be his sixth year. But, something goes terribly wrong at home, and the same follows him into Hogwarts. It's between him, Ron, Hermione,and an unexpected person, to help solve why its happ
1. The Forgotten Guest

Harry Potter and the

Ch1: The Forgotten Guest

It was a gloomy day, on the flawless street of privet drive. Every house was identical, a Utopia, almost. Only it wasn't full of perfect people. It was full of conceded rich people, and bullies who hung out with Harry's cousin. At least it seemed like it. Everyday with Harry's Uncle, Aunt, and cousin was a gloomy day. And, ever since the mysterious death of Harry's god-father, Sirius, it was even worse. If Sirius hadn't died, Harry would've been living with him on number 12 Grimmauld place.

When Harry finally had a chance to live with Sirius, he sadly passed away. Sirius had fallen behind a veil in the Ministry of Magic. Harry had spent months recollecting what had happened that day. Yet, he still didn't understand why going beyond a simple veil, almost a curtain, could kill someone.

Harry being forbidden, to study magic, he sat tired of his boring life, basically trapped in a small room, for 8 weeks.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. Harry had tried to start his essay on Pensieves, when he was interrupted by his dopey cousin, Dudley.

"Set, the table, you good for nothing spoiled ass!" Dudley shouted from behind the door.

Harry just rolled his head back, and chuckled as he heard Dudley call him "a spoiled ass"

"I'm coming!" To get the good of bad times, Harry crept over to the door and swung it open. Dudley yelped as it hit him in the face.

"Why I oughta!" Dudley began. Quickly he whipped up some tears, so Uncle Vernon could scold Harry, for not even knowing what was going on. "Mum! Dad! Harry hurt me!" Dudley ran down stairs whining. Harry had gone through it all, shouting, beatings, insults. So, he just chortled at what he was in for.

He walked downstairs with his hands in his pocket.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Setting the table,"

"One more smart-ass remark from you, I'll lock you in the cupboard under the stairs again."

Harry shrugged, and walked to the kitchen preparing to set the table. He reached for the basic silverware they used every night, when his Aunt Petunia slapped his hand with a spatula.

"No, we are using the good silverware tonight."

This was all news to Harry. Why were they using the good silverware. The only time they used it was when guests were coming. Harry's eyes widened, he had suddenly remembered his Aunt Marge was coming in from Manchester.

Last time he saw Aunt Marge he turned her into hot-air balloon. After that, she refused to come over again, unless he wasn't there. Uncle Vernon negotiated with her, and told her Harry went back to the military school for extended training.

That was fine with Harry, at least she wouldn't hear her make rude remarks about his parents anymore.

Uncle Vernon called from the front door, "I'm going to the train station. I'm picking up Margie," there was a pause. Within a second, Harry heard stomping on the floor, the room almost shook. Vernon was running into the kitchen. To warn Harry about something, "I'll be back in an hour. If your not up and silent in your room. I'll have your head!" He said with his pointer finger an inch from Harry's eye. "Tootles, Petunia, Dudley!" He said in a sweet voice as he walked out the door.


	2. The Letter

Ch 2: The Letter

Harry sighed and went upstairs, forgetting to set the table.

"Harry!" Petunia screeched, "Finish setting the table, for god's sake. I don't see why it's so hard to finish something you've started. Honestly, Harry," Petunia went back to making the evenings meal.

Harry was about to reach for the silverware, when he thought for a moment. He had to think of a quick remark to say to his Aunt. Nothing on her physical features because she looked like a horse, and nobody's perfect.

"Start being a good guardian, for god's sake, you were put in charge of me, the least you could do is be kind. Honestly, Petunia," he snickered quietly for three reason: the look on her face, he told her off, and the fact her called her "Petunia," not "Aunt Petunia." By now he had lost all the respect he had for the people he lived with.

Harry finished setting the table, and was about to go upstairs. The insult had really gotten to Petunia, so she stop Harry, and gave him a smaller slice of grapefruit than he usually got.

"Insult me like that again, and you'll have your uncle to talk to. Finish that grapefruit, and go upstairs. Be silent,"

Vernon and Marge came home. The weather had actually gotten muggier. It was storming my now. The only thing you could hear over the thunder was Marge's dogs, and the tapping on Harry's window. It wasn't Hedwig, the snowy owl that belonged to Harry, it was an owl from Hogwarts. Harry had recognized it from when he had to send other owls to Sirius, so no one would be suspicious.

Harry opened up the window and let the owl in. Soaking wet, Harry felt bad, so he snuck outside his room. Harry retrieved a towel from the linen closet, quickly, and closed the door, quietly.

"What was that?" Harry heard Marge say from downstairs.

"Nothing, probably thunder," Vernon improvised.

"Yes, thunder! Now, what were we, er, discussing?"Petunia asked.

"Politics, Tony Blair,"

"Ah, yes, the prime minister!"

Their voices faded, as Harry started to dry off the brown, speckled owl. It started screeching.

"No, shhh! Be quiet!" He didn't want to get a beating, so he just stops, and untied the letter from the owl's leg. It, too, was wet. How would it get dried? The ink was probably bleeding. There was no use sending this letter. He turned the envelope over, the wax seal was from Hogwarts, although one could barely tell, with the poor condition it was in.

Harry took a quill, and slid it under the seal. The letter was damp, but the ink wasn't leaking. Dumbledore must've put a spell on it.

He was sort of procrastinating to read it. It seemed every time Harry got a letter from Hogwarts or the Ministry he had gotten in trouble for using a spell, or blowing up his aunt. Actually, he didn't get in trouble for the incident with Marge. But, Harry seemed to get into a lot of trouble. In fact, the only good letter he could remember he had gotten from Hogwarts was when he was accepted into the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Finally, he worked up all the braveness he could bare. And read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am please to inform you, that you have a strong responsibility. The staff agrees at Hogwarts that this may sound strange to you, but you must accept this duty. _

Harry stopped reading for a minute. What was the duty? Kill an evil creature? Voldemort, maybe? Get Sirius back? Join another Tri-wizard tournament?

He read on.

_Ever since you first received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, your aunt and uncle tried to burn them. This has happened many times to people in your situation. It has also managed to happen many times to muggles. For example, your cousin, Dudley Dursley. _

Shocked, Harry read that one sentence about thirty or forty more times.

_The staff at Hogwarts has been trying to send letters for 5 years now, and never have they been responded. Your responsibility is to have a civil talk with your aunt and uncle to persuade them to allow Dudley to attend Hogwarts. He belongs in the magical world. If you have any questions, sent a letter! He will start in level 6; sadly he would not have the full education of a wizard. But, he cannot be with a group of 11 year olds. I understand Mrs. Weasley buys your school books, so I took the liberty of sending her the list, and telling her she needs to buy 2 sets of each book. Good Luck!_

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What?! Dudley, a muggle born wizard? There has to be some mistake." Harry checked the back of the letter for any words saying "April Fool's Day!" as if the letter had been delayed by about four months. But, it wasn't.

Dumbledore couldn't even go into detail.

Furious, Harry threw all his books on the floor, tipped his trunk over. Both Hedwig and the speckled birds started making noises. They were terrified. He opened Hedwig's cage and the window and let them out. They flew away quickly. The one place Harry could go without the Dursley's had now been invaded. Dudley was now going to join Hogwarts.

Downstairs 

"What was that?" Marge asked once more.

"Thunder?" Dudley says uncertainly.

"No, no, that wasn't thunder. Vernon, dear brother, go up and check the delinquent's room. Oh, and the entire upstairs. It is said, there are gangs here in your neighborhood. They could be robbing your house thins second," Marge said as Dudley blushed. He had been part of those gangs. "Oh, and take my dogs they will tear that hoodlums to shreds," she laughed heartedly.

Back to Harry's room 

Harry stopped. He heard thumping. Vernon had been coming up the stairs. Harry also heard barking. His uncle brought the dogs with him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Vernon grabbed Harry by the ear. "Marge thinks you're at military school,"

"But, I'm not,"

"Of course you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be wreaking havoc."

Vernon dragged Harry by the ear, downstairs.

"Vernon, I thought he was at Boot Camp. That's what you told me!"

"He was. He, er, escaped. And came here, it seems like he can't get enough of us, and wants to be with me. Right, Harry?"

"Right, Ver-, I mean, Uncle!"

Marge stared blankly her cold, gray eyes paced from side to side. Person to person.

"He was sneaking through the window." Vernon lied.

"Is that why he was making so much noise?" Petunia asked, going along with what her husband said.

Harry couldn't take this much longer.

"No! That's not why I was making so much noise," Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter from Dumbledore.

"This is why I was making so much noise," Harry read the letter out loud. It one was to interrupt him, he would speak louder.

When Harry was done reading the letter, Marge fainted. The room was silent.


	3. Family Talk

Ch. 3: Family Talk

The room was silent for a few more minutes. Everyone was just as shocked as Harry. There were looks of disgust on everyone's face, except Dudley. Dudley seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Harry couldn't think of one good part of this situation.

"Is this some kind of a joke, my dear boy?" Vernon said to Harry, sarcastically.

"No, that's what I thought. Why would I invite Dudley to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed by Vernon's stupidity.

Harry looked over at Marge and Petunia. Petunia was trying to drag Marge out by her feet, but was having trouble. Harry thought it was funny, but he couldn't laugh in a situation like this.

"Harry, I'm over here," Uncle Vernon said, snapping his hands in Harry's face, while Dudley just sat in awe.

"From this letter, Albus-,"

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore, the school's headma-, er, my principal, says, you've gotten many letters but have rejected them. Even ignoring to send a response," Harry said in a "matter-of-fact," tone.

"Lies, that's absurd," Vernon was starting to sweat. He shot a glance at Dudley, "Dudikins, would you take Aunt Margie upstairs, your mother, me, and your good-for-nothing cousin need to talk."

Dudley looked at Marge, who still lay there like a slug, a little scared. Although Dudley was overweight, Marge was morbidly obese. How was he's supposed to carry her up the stairs?

"I'm the center of this, I think I have the right to stay down here!" Dudley shouted.

"Like you always are," Harry said under his breath.

Vernon pointed to the stairs, and Dudley walked over to the lump of useless fat on the ground, and strained to pick "it" up.

"Would you like me to read the letter again? Dumble-, my principal doesn't lie, especially to me," Harry said.

"Seriously, Harry, do you believe every single god-damn word someone says?" Vernon said furiously.

"No, that's why I don't believe you." As this point Harry was expecting Petunia to pop in and say "duh!" But, she was too terrified of Vernon to do that.

Vernon paced back and forth, thinking of what to do. Should he let Dudley go to this "school" or prohibit him to attend? Dudley had a look of happiness when Harry read the letter. But, on most circumstances this topic would go into no further discussions.

"Petunia, my dear wife, what should we do?"

She thought for about five minutes. "I don't know. Let's call our little Dudikins down here and see what he wants. We should agree, whatever he wants, is the best for him!" She said proud of herself for getting a word out.

"Harry, go get Dudley," Vernon commanded.

Harry drooped his head as he walked slowly upstairs. Without noticed, Harry walked into Dudley.

"What the fuck are you doing. Walking into me like that? You can give me a bruise, I bruise easily you know?" Dudley informed Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"And, just so it never happens again, here you go," In one foul swoop, Dudley punched Harry in the nose. Harry didn't feel like crying over it, or even say anything because it wouldn't

matter to anyone, except his friends, who were miles away.

"Vernon wants you downstairs," he pointed.

"You know, my dad and mum are giving you shelter, I'd respect them more. By the way, you don't think I know they wanted me downstairs? I found this, and I've been listening in on the conversation," He said holding up one of the extendable ears Fred and George invented.

"How'd you get that?"

"Found it in your stuff."

"What were you doing in my stuff?"

"Wouldn't you like to-,"

Uncle Vernon called them to come downstairs.

Vernon once again, paced to and fro. Silence spread through the house. He was thinking, "How should I put this?" Harry knew it.

"So, as you know, Dudley, today we received a letter-,"

"I received a letter. It was addressed to me," Harry corrected.

"Yes, Harry received a letter. Inviting you to his dreadful school. Your mother and I are more than willing to respect your choice, but you know how we feel about them 'circus-freaks.'"

"Witches and wizards," Harry corrected again.

Vernon stared angrily at Harry.

"After a long, hard time I spent in my room-"

"It was five minutes!" Harry shouted as Vernon glared once more.

"Yes, five long minutes," Dudley wept, sorrowfully.

"Oh, dear boy, you're not traumatized, are you? Let me get you the chocolate cake I made for desert, one entirely for you!" Petunia vanished into the kitchen.

Dudley continued, "I have decided. Yes! I have decided, I wish to attend Pigpimple School of 'carnies!'"

For this rude remark Harry was furious. He wanted to attend Hogwarts and called the students 'carnies!' He also called it "Pigpimple."

"Its called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh, same difference,"

Petunia came out with the chocolate cake in her hands, but dropped it as she heard Dudley wanted to join Hogwarts. Vernon was infuriated. His face turned bright red, he took Petunia's hand and took her into the kitchen.

Dudley, whipped out the extendable ears.

"See, Petunia, this is what happens when you let the child decide. They end of going to some freak-show of a school!"

Dudley invaded everything in Harry's personal life, even raided Harry's trunk for Hogwarts. This had gone way too far. Harry snatched the extendable ears and kicked Dudley in the butt, and ran upstairs. Dudley fell against the door.

As for suspicion goes, Vernon thought it was Harry eavesdropping, so he peeked outside.

"Er, just cleaning up the cake from the floor!" Dudley said as he scooped the rich cake into his mouth.

Vernon had a look of disgust.

"Dudley, dear if you want cake, I made an extra one don't eat from the floor, that's unsanitary. Where did Harry go, Dudikins?" Petunia said, reaching into the bread cupboard for more cake.

"Oh, Harry, he's listening through the air vents," Dudley said quickly.

"Eavesdropping, eh?" Vernon asked, running upstairs, stepping on the chocolate covered floor and Dudley's hand.

As Vernon got to the top of the stairs, he tiptoed quietly, leaned into Harry's door and listened. The sound of scribbling came from his room. Suddenly the scribbling stopped. The door opened.

"Eavesdropping, Uncle? Must run in the family. Your side, of course," Harry smirked.

"I could say the same thing,"

"Eavesdropping? What do you mean? Dudley was listening in on your conversation in the kitchen. I was just writing letters."

Vernon squinted his eyes. He ran into Harry's room. Searched the desk. There were three pieces of parchment. The first one said:

_Dear Hermione,_

The second one was the same but it was a completed letter to Ron, and the third was the essay on pensieves, which Harry hardly started.

You will show Dudley around this school," Vernon shuddered at the thought, " and you will be nice to him, and you will help hm make friends, if you don't come summer time, next year, you'll have hell to pay!"

"Yes!" Harry heard Dudley celebrate, from just outside the room.

Well, I hope you all like the chapter. If you read it and like it, it would be greatly appreciated if you review. It has been about a day since I've started writing this, and I only got two reviews. :'(. This chapter has a little bit of comic relief, if you look at it, in a certain way. I know it seems a little slow, but Hermione and Ron will be coming in shortly. I don't actually have a plan for thins story. I'm just playing it by ear.

Thank you both times for reviewing, Ashmee! You're are a great friend (real life best friend) Other readers, I'm not some weirdo. Haha.

Stayed tuned if you like, more chapters to come, if I get positive reviews.


	4. A Visit from the Weasley Twins

Harry knew this was the beginning of trouble: Hermione and Ron's endless questions, getting Dudley around the school and having Dudley catch up with everyone's curriculum. But, the thing that pondered Harry the most was what house Dudley would be put in. With the luck Harry had, Dudley would probably be put into Gryffindor. How did this all happen, all the years Dudley complained about wizards and witches, and he turns to be one of them? Harry just couldn't get it. 

All these thoughts were interrupted by Petunia's voice, "So, what will you need? Is there a list? Harry, hand your uncle the letter." Vernon read the letter over, scanning it quickly, skipping words. "Harry, is there a code that tells you where and what you buy for thins freak school?" 

"No, because Dudley isn't supposed to be there!" Harry grabbed the letter. He was about to slam the door in the Dursleys' face, when there was a POP! Vernon quickly turned to the bottom of the stairs. Shuffling as quickly as he could, he grabbed a fire poker on his way. 

Coughing came from down stairs. Petunia and Dudley followed, and so did Harry. Marge was in Harry's bed, at this point, still unconscious. 

The three Dursleys and Harry stood at the foot of the stairs, Harry not in as much shock as the Dursleys. The smoke settled and two tall red-heads were approaching from out of the fireplace. 

"Who are you?" Vernon asked. With as much soot on their faces as there was, is was difficult to tell who it was. But Harry knew. It was Ron's older brothers, Fred and George. 

"I'm Fred." 

"I'm George." 

Both held their hands out to shake with Vernon, but he refused to even stand closer than a foot to them. The twins got the hint, and put their arms down. Over the years Harry had complained to Ron, and Ron complained to his family about Vernon and the others. Fred and George knew the Dursleys weren't the nicest family. 

"Why are you here?" Vernon asked, holding up the fire poker to Fred's chest. 

"We mean no harm. We are Harry's friends. And, er, we are coming to pick up Harry and someone whom we don't know," George said. 

There was a moment of silence. Dudley stepped up, "That would be me," he said timidly. 

Another moment of silence. You could hear bullying from down the street. Both Fred and George sinched a smile. Then, fell on the floor laughing. Vernon put the poker in the floor pinning George's pant leg under it. They stopped laughing, and stood up. Not George, he was still pinned to the floor. Vernon lifted the poker, and George quickly stood up. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Your son, excuse my language, but your son is a mudblood," Fred Chuckled. Harry knew this term well, but not coming from Fred and George. Usually coming from Harry enemy, Draco Malfoy: properly known as Malfoy. He didn't deserve to be called by his first name. From Harry's second year, and even to now Hermione had been called a mudblood: A wizard that has no wizard blood, whatsoever. Harry didn't like that word, even if it was coming from his friends. 

"Well, off we go, muggle!" George said. Him and Fred were heading upstairs to Harry's room to get his luggage. 

Harry stared side to side, "Could someone please tell me what's going on!" 

Everyone stopped and turned to Harry. Harry wished things would go back in time, he didn't know how far back, but back in time. Each year Harry had to face Voldemort, or Tom Riddle (who was the same person), or people who were involved with the "dark side." Now, that Harry thought about it, he never had a very happy life. 

"To tell you the truth, Harry, we don't know either. Mum just told us to pick up Harry, and someone else," George explained. 

Fred mimicked Mrs. Weasley with a high pitched voice, "'Pick up Harry. Get someone else, Harry knows who I'm talking about. Make sure Harry has his stuff, I'll go shopping with this person and the rest.' That's all she said." 

"So, we're off!" Fred ran up the stairs, while George followed. 

"On such short notice? Dudikins, you won't be able to say good-bye to you aunt Margie, oh, Dudley, I'll miss you. Call us, be sure to watch plenty of telly," Petunia said, as Dudley followed the twins up the stairs. 

What did Dudley think they were doing taking a portal through the window? He had no reason to go upstairs. They are going to use the Floo Network, since Harry nor Dudley knew how to apparate. Shortly after the luggage came quickly, not being carried by Fred or George, but Dudley. How'd they manage to get him to carry the luggage, Harry thought. 

"How are you getting to the school? Wait, how'd you get into our house?" Vernon studdered. 

"We apparated. No time to explain," George said. 

Fred took a sack of Floo powder out of his pocket. He grabbed a handful stood in the fireplace, shouted, "Weasley House," threw the powder on the soot. Green flames sprouted, and he disappeared. The Dursleys were amazed, but this wasn't knew to George or Harry. Then Dudley went. George explained what to do, of course. Then Harry, finally George threw the powder, shouted, "There is no Telly at Hogwarts," and disappeared. 

- 

**O.k. Chapter four: take 3. I've been having some technical difficulties with my story, and submitting it. I figured out the problem: I forgot to write this part. DUH! I could've sworn I wrote it but whatever. I'm back to writing. I've had an urge to write more, but haven't had the time. I'll have another chapter up soon. For those who like it, stay posted! **

Nikikeya-chan again- thank you for the title idea. I'm glad you like my story. I'll put you as a character, and I'll make sure you're alive in the book. I don't like writing about real people that are dead, only made up names. 

Ashmee- I'm on it. I deleted the first visit from the Weasley twins, and added this and made corrections. :). 


	5. Confusion at the Burrow

ï»¿One by one, the twins, Harry, and Dudley arrived in the Weasley house. Hermione and the Weasleys were waiting at the fireplace for the four to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only people who weren't surprised about Dudley's presence. 

"Harry, who's that?" Hermione asked.  
"Its my, er, cousin, Dudley."  
"The one you've complained about for years?" 

Harry looked over at Ron, his mouth wide open in shock. Ron had seen Dudley once before and recognized him from that "meeting," if you could call it that. Before Harry's fourth year, when the Weasleys picked him up to go to the Quidditch World Cup. 

"Ron!" Hermione started waving her hand in front of Ron's face.  
"Huh? Harry, what's he doing here?"  
"Don't ask me what's going on, Ron, I'm just as clueless as you," Harry whispered while eyeing Dudley. 

Dudley stood suspiciously, looking at the red-heads surrounding him. He didn't know what to do next. Everyone was whispering about him, and he just stayed there. 

"Dudley, is that your name?" Mrs. Weasley put her arms kindly around Dudley's shoulders. Mrs. Weasley wasn't really one you would suspect acting nice to someone who had put Harry through torture for years.  
Dudley started walking as she guided him for the kitchen, "Yes."  
"Well, I'm Mrs. Weasley. I bought your school books, tomorrow you will come with me to Diagon Alley and we'll buy supplies." 

They walked off into the kitchen, as Arthur Weasley followed. Fred and George grinned at eachother, and took out Extendable Ears from their pockets. 

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione gathered around Harry. Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and they dragged him upstairs. 

"Why'd you bring, your cousin!" Ron asked  
"Are you crazy? You want him to just tag along, like we're buddies?" Hermione added. Ron and Hermione really knew how to make Harry feel like the bad guy.  
"I have no idea what's going on. Dumbledore sent me a letter in the mail," Harry reached into his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment that had specks of lint on it, and handed it to Hermione. 

She read it, more thouroughly than Vernon had. Then, she read it again and again, "I don't understand! There's no explination, at all. Why would Dudley," Hermione shuddered, "go to Hogwarts? Dumbledore will probably explain once school starts."  
"I hope so, because I'm starting to think this is fake. I mean, what's the proof Dumbledore wrote it?"  
"There's a Hogwarts seal. Aparecium!" 

Harry remembered this spell from his third year. It was to uncover invisible ink, he used it for his father's Marauder's Map. 

Ink suddenly appeared, then disappeared. Harry was able to read it quickly:  
Hogwarts Seal, all rights reserved. Sincerely, headmaster Dumbledore. 

"See?" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way. 

The sound of steps came from upstairs heading towards Ron's room. It sounded twice as loud as a normal person. Probably the twins, coming to report news of why Dudley was going to Hogwarts. The sound stopped, and there was a POP! in the room. 

Fred and George had, once again, apparated. Ginny grew used to this, but Hermione was startled. 

You'd think she was used to it, going to Hogwarts last year, they were apparating all the time. At least, she didn't have to deal with it this year. Fred and George had started a shop in Hogsmeade, a joke shop. They had a lot of business. Especially, from kids who wanted to follow in Fred and George footsteps at Hogwarts, getting ready for a new year. 

"Whats the news?" Ginny asked eagerly. She had kept quiet until now, Harry always remembered her being shy. 

"Well, all we could figure out is," Fred began.  
"Your cousin is going to Hogwarts," George finished. 

Harry's jaw dropped. Obviously Dudley was going to Hogwarts. Hermione looked somewhat surprised, Ron was once again speechless. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, that's helpful. We knew that, already!" Ginny proclaimed, "Why don't you guys go back downstairs, and find more out. They've probably said more about it,"  
"Mum and Dad?"  
"No, Draco Malfoy."  
"He's here!" 

Fred and George chuckled as they walked out the door. Ginny and Harry went after them. 

"So, Dudley, do you know why you were accepted to Hogwarts?" Molly Weasley asked sweetly, but falsely.  
"Not a clue mum, it is okay if I call you 'mum'?" Dudley asked innocently. Harry was disgusted. Mrs. Weasley was his "adopted mum," since he never really knew Lily, his real mum. Dudley had just met Molly about 10 minutes ago, and he was now calling her "mum."  
"Of course," Molly said. Harry knew this was an act she was putting on. "The reason why you were invited to Hogwarts is," Harry and the others leaned in. By this time Ron and, even, Hermione were eavesdropping. 

Molly was cut short by another Weasley walking into the house. "Oh, Bill, you're here!"  
Bill was the second oldest of the Weasley children. He worked at Gringotts as a curse-breaker in Egypt. He was wearing a shirt with the muggle band 'Oasis' on it. His long red hair was in a ponytail, and it was longer than Harry had remembered it. 

Bill turned towards Dudley, "The infamous Harry Potter, boy, have you changed. What was it? Two years, since I saw you?" 

"No, this is Harry's cousin Dudley, he'll be attending Hogwarts this year," Molly explained, "I'm glad you're here, we are about to have dinner. " Molly lead Bill into the kitchen, "Everyone come down for dinner," yelled Molly. 

- 

** Ah! Another chapter, I'm getting more into writing this. My friend Ashley/Ashmee has been tellng me to write, and I got another review! Hope you all like the chapter, it sort of leaves you hanging, on why Dudley was accepted to Hogwarts, sorry! I don't even know, I'm just "Playing it by ear" :) By the way, people who gave me their name, you all will come into the story once they get to Hogwarts. **

Porcelain Prayer- Thank you for the review, glad you like! 

Ashmee- I corrected my story-D 

Nikikeya-chan again - Thanks! I'll think about it. 


End file.
